


Believe Me When I Say

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: On Gilded Wings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry is a snarky little shit, M/M, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Post-War, They discover the internet, This goes many places, sorry about the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: It stands to reason that Harry is a little disgruntled when no one believed him about Snape and Malfoy in the 6th year and it turned out he wasright





	Believe Me When I Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomostrichchocolates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomostrichchocolates/gifts).



> A (late) birthday present for Randomostrichchocolates. I tried to include all the headcanons for this particular idea. Anyway, Happy Late Birthday My Dude!

1997 was a difficult year for the wizarding world at large, but it was a particularly difficult one for the group that would be come to known as the ‘ _Golden_ Trio’. One rainy morning found Ron resting after his disastrous apparition attempt, and Harry and Hermione puzzling over a book of children’s stories, searching and scanning for a clue to help them in their search for Voldemort’s horcruxes.

“I’m telling you ‘Mione”, said Harry, raking a hand through his dark hair, sending it into further disarray, “There’s got to be some clue in there”

Ron could hear the growing irritation his friend’s voice, a sound that was getting more and more familiar as their unofficial camping trip stretched ever longer with few tangible results. He blinked his eyes open, ready to respond if the argument got heated, in time to see Harry roll up the sleeves of his flannel shirt and bend over the book.

“Honestly Harry!” exclaimed Hermione, her exasperation evident as she peered over his shoulder, dark skin glowing in the light from the lantern they had set on the table “Do you really think Dumbledore left us a secret code in a _children’s book_ ”

“He wasn’t exactly known for his conventional ideas!” Harry shot back, flipping the pages

“I still say you’re looking too deeply into it.”

“Really? Because that’s what you said last year.” His voice took on an exaggeratedly high pitch “‘Oh Harry you’re just paranoid, Malfoy’s not acting anymore suspicious than usual!’ Look how well that turned out.”

Hermione let out an unintelligible noise of frustration, which perfectly masked Ron’s snort. He rolled over and went back to sleep, deciding that the situation was under control for now.

***

Hermione closed her eyes in defeat when her office door was shoved open, accompanied by a series of increasingly aggressive swears. Head Auror Blackwell must have been a prick again. She sighed and raised her head.

“Hello Harry.” She said calmly, putting her paperwork away. She never got any work done while Harry was in her office.

Harry slammed the door shut and began to pace the length of the room, muttering angrily, his brown face becoming flushed.

“… doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s worse than Lockheart I swear. At least that man was just incompetent, Blackwell is ignorant, and not willing to learn at all. He calls me ‘Mr.Potter’ so condescendingly I swear it almost makes me miss Snape!”

Harry paused for breath, and Hermione took the pause as an opportunity to interject “I’m sure he’s not so bad Harry.” She doubted it, Blackwell was the type of man who thought that he was God’s gift to wizards, and that his word was law. He and Harry had been at odds since Harry’s recruitment.  Harry glared at her, and she cursed internally.

“Really ‘Mione? _Not so bad?_ ”

“I-“

Harry threw his hands in the air dramatically, and Hermione bit back a groan. “That’s what you said about Snape too, remember?”

“Snape was on our side in the end!”

“And I’m sure you would have said that in sixth year, when I _tried_ to tell everybody”

Hermione really did groan at that. “Tea?” she asked, as Harry launched into another diatribe. She was going to need much more than tea to deal with this today.

***

“Mrs. Granger-Weasley?” The inquisitive voice of Johnson, one of his trainees, pulled Harry out of his conversation with Ron. Johnson had apparently gotten bored waiting for his turn to take a crack at the exercise Harry had set up for them, and decided to strike up a conversation with Hermione, who was waiting for Harry and Ron to take their lunch break. “Mr. Potter mentioned that he predicted Professor Snape’s temporary defection back in his sixth year?”

Harry felt, rather than heard Hermione’s exasperated sigh, and Ron was visibly stifling his laughter, which was, frankly, rude. Johnson’s eyes held a mischievous twinkle that Harry was more used to seeing behind a pair of half-moon spectacles. This boy new exactly what he was doing.

“I wouldn’t say he predicted it…” began Hermione, and Harry let out an offended noise. Might as well give them a show.

“I definitely predicted it!”

 “Harry you didn’t predict it so much as outright accuse him of being a death eater!”

“And I was _right_! But what did you all say? ‘No Harry, he can’t be a death eater! Dumbledore trusts him!’” Harry trailed off speculatively “In all fairness, you didn’t realize Dumbledore was playing a long game, so I guess that’s half a point in your favour?”

“ _HARRY!”_

“What, am I wrong? And more importantly, I was _right_!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Of course it’s point!”

Ron took this moment to step in between them. “Let’s take a break for lunch, shall we?” he said, unsuccessfully smothering his laughter, “And Johnson?”

The trainee, who was doing a poor job at concealing his own merriment, looked at him. “Yes sir?”

“Take a lap.”

***

If someone had told a 16 Year old Hermione Granger that she’d become an expert at an array of silencing spells, she would have assumed it was because she and her friends would need to sneak around in the war, or silence their enemies while infiltrating their bases. She would not have expected it to come from constantly silencing her best friend in the middle of his rants.

She wasn’t sure if she was more proud or irritated that Harry had gotten so good at nonverbal counter spells.

“And yet when Malfoy was acting susp-HURK”

She smiled as the spell took effect. It was a particularly complicated one, which Harry hadn’t yet been able to counteract by himself yet. She settled into her seat, enjoying the blissful silence, and keeping time in her head, out of habit. _12\. 13. 14. 15. 16._

 “AND YET, WHEN MALFOY WAS ACTING SUSPICIOUS, NONE OF YOU BELIEVED ME!”

Hermione wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when she met her friend’s smug grin.

***

“You know the lead singer of the _Petrifyd Pixies_ is part Acromantula, right?” Harry said casually to Ron while making coffee in the breakroom.

Ron exhaled a huff of laughter, eyes darting to the corner of the room, where Hermione had buried her head in the Prophet in an attempt to ignore them. “Did you finally accept Luna’s offer to be a part-time contributor to the Quibbler then?

“I’m serious!”

“You’re mad, that’s what you are.”

“Not really surprised that you don’t believe me, to be honest.” said Harry, voice taking on the melodramatic pitch it always did when he was attempting to needle Hermione into a reaction. Ron fought back the bubble of laughter that threatened to explode out of him, unwilling to give up the game yet. “Merlin knows no one ever does. Voldemort in 5th Year. Malfoy in 6th. Snape.” He let out an exaggerated sigh, and Ron nearly choked on his coffee. Hermione muttered something into her paper, and Harry’s lips quirked upwards.

“If I was right about those, why can’t I be right when-“ his voice cut off and lips moved without making sound. Hermione shot them both a smug grin. Ron toasted his wife with his coffee mug. One point, Hermione.

***

James burst into the den where his siblings and cousins were entertaining themselves, face flushed, shaking with excitement.

“They’re at it again!” He shouted, locking eyes with Teddy, who was happy to leave the chess game he was losing to Hugo.

“What’s it about?”

“Whether Uncle Kingsley is moonlighting as a muggle private detective.” said James, who still waiting by the door, with an extendable ear trailing out into the hall.

Teddy grinned.

“Place your bets everyone!” He called, fishing out his ever present notebook and pencil. The muggle method of note keeping was much more useful in this scenario.

“Malfoy, a level three silencing spell, Dad will throw it off in under 30 seconds, and Uncle Ron will intervene by 2 minutes in, pulling Aunt Hermione away. 1 sickle.” said Albus confidently.

“Snape. A beginner level spell, because mum thinks it’ll throw Uncle Harry for a loop, and it’ll take him a minute to break it. Dad won’t have to intervene. A sickle and 5 knuts.” Countered Rose.

Teddy was nodding as he scribbled the details into his notepad. The other cousins took it in turn to place their bets, not noticing Lily and Hugo huddled together in a corner. Lily suddenly piped up, inserting her opinion in the betting pool for the first time.

“Hugo and I say both Snape and Malfoy, Aunt Audrey’s favourite silencing charm, and it’ll take dad 10 seconds to counter it. Oh and Uncle Ron will distract Dad before Aunt Hermione gets mad. 6 sickles.”

Teddy looked at his god sister for a moment.

“Are you sure Lils?” asked Dominque, looking up from her book. “That’s an awfully specific bet. And that’s half your allowance.”

“We’re sure.” said Hugo, with a smirk. Teddy returned the look, and wrote it down in the book, silence overtook them. James was listening intently.

“Don’t be upset if you don’t get all of the categories.” Fred told Lily and Hugo in a low voice “Teddy’s the only one who’s ever done that.”

“Ah yes, the Great Explosion of 2012.” said Teddy wistfully, as Hugo’s queen threw his bishop off the board.

Lily just grinned at them. The room was silent once more.

“MERLINS SOGGY LEFT SOCK!” yelled James, making everyone in the room jump and setting off the house of cards that Louis, Roxanne, and Molly were building with a pack of exploding snap.

“What happened?” asked Victorie, after she made sure no one was harmed.

James said nothing, simply looked at Hugo and Lily in awe. The two just smiled at him beatifically.

Harry pretended not to know where Lily got the money for her new Pygmy puff.

***

Scorpius thought that the World Wide Wizarding Web, WWWW as it was more commonly known, was probably the best crossover from Muggle society to enter the wizarding world. Even his father had taken to it, running a fairly popular Howler account. The wizard who took the muggle concept of Twitter and introduced it to the wizarding world was minting galleons, Scorpius was sure of it.

He was following his father of course, as well as other well-known personalities. Like Harry Potter. Honestly at this point _everyone_ was following Harry Potter. The man was genuinely funny, and he wasn’t just saying that because he was his best mate’s dad. Mr. Potter’s posts were part cool Auror stuff, part dorky dad stuff, and part gallows humour. It was great. Of course lately, his Howler account was more entertaining than usual, because Scorpius’ dad decided to get involved. They were both prominent personalities, what with his dad being a highly visible advocate for muggleborn integration and Mr. Potter being who he was. They were even on civil terms in real life, they had just never interacted online.

Then Mr. Potter had shared a link to an online Prophet article stating that  a high ranking ministry official was participating in questionable rituals, with the comment “Y’all didn’t believe me about Malfoy either!”

His father had responded with “What did you say about me Potter?!” and the game was on. For weeks. It was equal parts entertaining and exhausting. Scorpius had called Albus to ask for details about that betting pool he was always talking about.

Hermione Weasley-Granger had to invent a silencing spell that worked over the web. And possibly changed Mr. Potter’s password. Scorpius was a little unclear on that part. It took Mr. Potter three days to figure out how to break the charm and reset his password so that he could type again. Sorpius’ dad took it as a win.

***

**Screenshots of a Howler Feed:**

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               Guess who’s back (back back), back again!

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley @booksandbutterbeer

               @TehChosen1 why is the cybercrime division in my office?

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               That’s what you get for changing my password! Let this be a lesson to you all children, no one is above the LAW

                              **@booksandbutterbeer** @TehChosen1 why is the cybercrime division in my office?

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley @booksandbutterbeer

                McCullum and Kumar have spent an hour and a half drinking tea. And they’ve finished all my biscuits.

 **@TehChosen1** That’s what you get for changing my password! Let this be a lesson to you all children, no one is above the LAW

 

Neville Longbottom @IRLgreenman

                @TehChosen1 @booksandbutterbeer Guys, you're public figures. At least try to keep the faith of the people

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

                @IRLgreenman The people have plenty of faith!

 **@IRLgreenman** @TehChosen1 @booksandbutterbeer Guys, you're public figures. At least try to keep the faith of the people

 

Ginny Weasley-Potter @skyhighginger

               @TehChosen1 I sincerely doubt that :P

                                **@TehChosen1** @IRLgreenman The people have plenty of faith!

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @skyhighginger y’all didn’t believe me about Malfoy either :(

                                **@skyhighginger** @TehChosen1 I sincerely doubt that :P

 

Draco Malfoy @DrMal

               @TehChosen1 S T O P.

                              **@TehChosen1** @skyhighginger y’all didn’t believe me about Malfoy either :(

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @DrMal N E V E R.

                              **@DrMal** @TehChosen1 STOP.

***

**Screenshot of a Howler Feed:**

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               When you realize you spent most of your childhood training as a child soldier. _(Incl. picture of Harry starring straight faced at the camera)_

 

Ron Weasley @thechessmaster

               Bloody hell mate

 **@TehChosen1** When you realize you spent most of your childhood training as a child soldier. _(Incl. picture of Harry starring straight faced at the camera)_

 

Neville Longbottom @IRLgreenman

               You’re not wrong…. I need a drink. And by drink I mean tea

 **@TehChosen1** When you realize you spent most of your childhood training as a child soldier. _(Incl. picture of Harry starring straight faced at the camera)_

 

Ginny Weasley-Potter @skyhighginger

               @IRLgreenman Nice save PROFESSOR Longbottom

                              **@IRLgreenman** You’re not wrong…. I need a drink. And by drink I mean tea

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               Benefits of spending the first 11 years of your life in a cupboard _(Incl. picture of Harry squeezed in between two closely placed structures in the Auror training room)_

 

Luna Lovegood @narglegirl

               @TehChosen1 That’s an interesting hiding spot. Did you find any Lumpskins?

 **@TehChosen1** Benefits of spending the first 11 years of your life in a cupboard _(Incl. picture of Harry squeezed in between two closely placed structures in the Auror training room)_

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @narglegirl What exactly is a Lumpskin?

 **@narglegirl** @TehChosen1 That’s an interesting hiding spot. Did you find any Lumpskins?

 

Luna Lovegood @narglegirl

              @TehChosen1 Oh they're actually quite fascinating little creatures shaped like pebbles that like to attach themselves to (1/6)

                                **@TehChosen1** @narglegirl What exactly is a Lumpskin?

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @narglegirl I always learn something new with you Luna

***

**Excerpt from the Daily Prophet:**

HARRY POTTER COMES OUT OF THE CUPBOARD!

IS THERE MORE TO THE WIZARDING WORLD’S GOLDEN BOY THAN EVERYONE THINKS

**Rita Skeeter**

_In a shocking twist to what seemed to be a normal, if rather morbid series of Howler posts, Harry Potter, known to the wizarding world as the Chosen One who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort 25 years ago, revealed to the world that he is Gay. In the tweet, Potter referred to his childhood in the cupboard, **clearly** a veiled statement alluding to Mr. Potter’s sexuality. That’s right ladies and gentlemen, you heard it here first, our beloved hero Harry Potter is Gay! Does his wife know? Do his children? Those are questions your intrepid reporter has gone to great lengths to answer._

***

**Screenshot of a Howler feed:**

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @thedailyprophet_official I'M NOT GAY I'M BI

 **@thedailyprophet_official** HARRY POTTER COMES OUT OF THE CUPBOARD!

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @thedailyprophet_official GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, WHICH I AM NOT!

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               I mean @skyhighginger is great and all, but have you seen @ImaKEEPER? Oliver is burning.

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               Or @part1of7 for that matter?

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               I’d also like to add @Deanobeano, @Irishrock, @trickster_bro and @TheoneandonlyBlaise to this list

 

Oliver Wood @ImaKEEPER

               Thanks Harry. Means a lot.

 **@TehChosen1** I mean @skyhighginger is great and all, but have you seen @ImaKEEPER? Oliver is burning.

 

Dean Thomas @Deanobeano

               @TehChosen1 Thanks mate, but @Irishrock is the only man for me.

 **@TehChosen1** I’d also like to add @Deanobeano, @Irishrock, @trickster_bro and @TheoneandonlyBlaise to this list

 

Seamus Finnigan @Irishrock

               @TehChosen1 If I wasn’t a taken man… _(Incl. gif of himself winking at the camera)_

 **@TehChosen1** I’d also like to add @Deanobeano, @Irishrock, @trickster_bro and @TheoneandonlyBlaise to this list

 

Blaise Zabini @TheoneandonlyBlaise

               @TehChosen1 You should be so lucky

 **@TehChosen1** I’d also like to add @Deanobeano, @Irishrock, @bulgarias_seeker, @trickster_bro and @TheoneandonlyBlaise to this list

 

Bill Weasley @part1of7

               @TehChosen1 ;)

                              **@TehChosen1** Or @part1of7 for that matter?

 

George Weasley @trickster_bro

               @TehChosen1 ;)

 **@TehChosen1** I’d also like to add @Deanobeano, @Irishrock, @trickster_bro and @TheoneandonlyBlaise to this list

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @part1of7 @trickster_bro ;)

 

Ron Weasley @thechessmaster

               @TehChosen1 Are you planning to make your way through all my siblings? >:(

                              **@TehChosen1** @part1of7 @trickster_bro ;)

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               You can keep @PercyWeasley

                              **@thechessmaster** Are you planning to make your way through all my siblings? >:(

 

Ron Weasley @thechessmaster

               @TehChosen1 Thanks a lot :(

                              **@TehChosen1** You can keep @PercyWeasley

 

Percy Weasley @PercyWeasley

               @TehChosen1 @thechessmaster Seconded.

                              **@thechessmaster** @TehChosen1 Thanks a lot :(

***

**Continuation of the same screenshot:**

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               Did I ever mention that @DrMal has a cute butt?

 

Draco Malfoy @DrMal

               NO.

                              **@TehChosen1** Did I ever mention that @DrMal has a cute butt?

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @DrMal You have a cute butt.

                              **@DrMal** NO.

 

Draco Malfoy @DrMal

               That’s not what I meant, and you know it.

                              **@TehChosen1** @DrMal You have a cute butt.

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               Hey @DrMal I seem to have lost my floo address can I have urs?

 

Draco Malfoy @DrMal

               NO.

 **@TehChosen1** Hey @DrMal I seem to have lost my floo address, can I have urs?

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               I have a quill, you have a floo address… Think of the possibilities…

 **@DrMal** NO.

 

Draco Malfoy @DrMal

               Very cute, Potter.

 **@TehChosen1** I have a quill, you have a floo address… Think of the possibilities…

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               Do you have any raisins? How about a date then?

 **@DrMal** Very cute, Potter.

 

Draco Malfoy @DrMal

               You’ve got to be joking

 **@TehChosen1** Do you have any raisins? How about a date then?

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               It’s okay, no one believed me about Snape either :(

 **@DrMal** You’ve got to be joking

 

Draco Malfoy @DrMal

               I’m telling Granger.

 **@TehChosen1** It’s okay, no one believed me about Snape either :(

 

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               Alright, alright, no need to play dirty, I’ll stop. (And it’s Granger-Weasley to you)

 **@DrMal** I’m telling Granger.

 

Ginny Weasley-Potter @skyhighginger

               @TehChosen1 To be fair… I can’t fault you for any of your choices.

 

 

Blaise Zabini @TheoneandonlyBlaise

               @TehChosen1 DM me if you’re looking for a PR consultant

***

**Screenshot of a Howler Feed:**

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @booksandbutterbeer wonders when I became such and attention seeking twit.

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               It’s my way of honouring Severus Snape.

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

tHe BraVesT maN I EvEr kNeW _(Incl. a picture of a yellow, sponge-like, square man, in shorts and a tie, with his hands on his hips and making a funny face)_

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

Never before seen footage of Severus Snape _(Incl. a video of Harry in a shoddy glamour and black robe, speaking in a low, slow voice. “Mr. Potter, wearing school robes again, just like your insolent father” he says, swishing the robe dramatically. There is snickering in the background. He clears his throat “10 points from Gryffindor for unnecessary consumption of oxygen”. A sudden burst of laughter from Ginny Weasley-Potter who briefly appears in frame. The video cuts out.)_

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

Never before seen footage of Albus Dumbledore _(Incl. a video of Harry in a shoddy glamour and sparkly robe, speaking in an oddly deep yet creaky voice. “Mr. Potter, I have the answer you so desperately seek, but rather than telling you outright, I’m going to hide part of it in a children’s story and the other part of it in the memories of your mother’s ex-best friend. Best of luck!” He waves cheerfully, as Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley splutter in the background. The video cuts out.)_

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley @booksandbutterbeer

               @TehChosen1 YOU NAMED YOUR CHILD AFTER THEM!

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @booksandbutterbeer THAT’S WHAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT

                              **@booksandbutterbeer** @TehChosen1 YOU NAMED YOUR CHILD AFTER THEM!

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley @booksandbutterbeer

               @TehChosen1 I can’t believe you

                                **@TehChosen1** @booksandbutterbeer THAT’S WHAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               You know what else you didn’t believe?

                              **@booksandbutterbeer** @TehChosen1 I can’t believe you

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley @booksandbutterbeer

               @TehChosen1 Harry, NO.

                               **@TehChosen1** You know what else you didn’t believe?

 

 Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               That Snape *^*())^$ %&*((&&(()) @$^()&%#@.

                              **@booksandbutterbeer** @TehChosen1 Harry, NO.

 

Harry J. Potter @TehChosen1

               @booksandbutterbeer WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOWLER ACCOUNT?

 

 Hermione Granger-Weasley @booksandbutterbeer

               @TehChosen1 Keyword based silencing charm. Suffer.

                                **@TehChosen1** @booksandbutterbeer WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOWLER ACCOUNT?

***

It took Harry four days, two spell builders and a strict diet of coffee and stamina draughts to find a counter spell to Hermione’s charm. Scorpius won 8 sickles in the betting pool that day. Albus has never been so proud.

                                                                                                                                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Luna: Hey Dad, did you know that people write slash fiction about you and Mr. Malfoy  
> Harry: Gee I wonder where they got that idea


End file.
